


CAPybara

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Capybara, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: Artwork
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	CAPybara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1)Discord Handle
> 
> willidothefandango#3608
> 
> 2)Short prompts:
> 
> -An american in Paris au  
> -Enemies with benefits  
> -Captain Capybara
> 
> 3)Long prompts:
> 
> -AU Steve was rescued a month after he put his plane under water to save everyone and now he has to deal with a world that no longer needs Captain America now that the war is over. His relationship with Peggy doesnt work out and he's dealing with the grief of Bucky's loss. And then he meets Tony Stark, the man behind the vita rays that turned him into Cap, a man he never met during the war but had heard of.
> 
> -spy ABO au with fake pretend relationship. Steve is tasked to accompany and protect Tony Stark and go undercover as his bonded pair so Tony can get some important intel. Cue some mandatory scenting to keep everyone thinking they're together and Steve pretending to be protective and possesive till at one point he doesnt have to pretend anymore whoops are these feelings??
> 
> -the classic "faked relationship because aliens or something" but it's between tony and someone else and Steve has to watch and isnt happy about it. Why wasnt he chosen? He was the perfect choice for this mission!
> 
> 4) DNW- non con body modification, permanent injury, genderswap, major character death, unhappy ending, mpreg, kid fic, cheating, scat
> 
> 5) Additional:
> 
> I'm good with pretty much anything! I love capwolf, I'm down with ABO and trope subversions with that, and I love angst but require a happy ending to survive it haha.  
> I love thing that involves mysteries, horror, and science fiction so any movie, show or podcast rec along that is always appreciated. And I love weiner dogs!


End file.
